Dares of Insanity
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: Side dares from my Hunter X Hunter truth or dare fic. Contains fan service, slight use of strong language but don't count on it and Shounen-ai. Don't wanna read it? Go away those who want to read, go ahead. KuroKura and KilGon / Chain Pair and Ying Yang pair


**Title: **The One week of Hell for Kurapika

**Rated**: T

**Warning: **OOC, from my story of HxH truth or dare, KuroKura, Fanservice, bad grammar

**Note: **This is a side story for Hunter X Hunter truth or dare. And also, the dare of Hotaru-oneesan! This is the one week of his dare.

**First day:**

Kurapika wiped the table of his shared house that was specially made for him and the spider head, for the lone dare that made him Kuroro's personal maid for a week and he was just sulking the whole day.

"Kurapika" A baritone voice called out to him

The blonde walked with a circular tray and bowed to him "C-can I help you Goshujin-sama?" he did the shy pose

"Sit on me…"

"As you wish…"

Hesitating he sat on him and Kuroro snaked his arms over his body and pulled him close.

"W-Wh-What are you doing?"

"Hugging you by the waist" Was his only answer biting his neck from behind

"Gh…L-Let go!" Kurapika was struggling from the grip, but it was a tight hold

"Don't wanna" he mumbled falling asleep, still with the iron grip

"I'm going to suffer, aren't I?" Kurapika sulked.

Finally what seemed like hours, Kuroro's grip softened and the blonde got off, dusting his skirt and getting back to work (did that rhyme? Whaat…) soon night fall came and he fixed dinner, after trying to flip whatever was on the pan until he felt two hands over his. He even almost dropped the pan because he was shocked.

"Dammit! At least tell me when you're here!" Kurapika yelled

"That's how you talk to your 'Goshujin-sama' "Kuroro mocked while kissing his cheek

"Uruse (Shut up)…And let go!"Kurapika tugged on his arms trying to pry away from the arms

"Nope…besides I don't think you can do this your own" He simply said while flipping the pan with him

"I can do it! I don't ne-"before he was able to finish what he was saying he met lips on his making him blush furiously

"I could get used to the cute expression, yeah?" the older man smirked making the blonde sigh with annoyance.

The day soon came to an end, and Kurapika just got dressed in his white pajamas when he noticed something.

"When I get my hands on her…" he cursed the evil sister

"What's wrong?" Kuroro asked as he came in "oh"

"Are they kidding me?" the blonde huffed "one single bed?" Kurapika complained

"Guess not, better sleep so that the week can go faster, yes?" Kuroro mocked as he got on bed

"You bastard…" he muttered and got on bed as well

~In the morning~

_Shuffle_

"Huh..?"

Something warm was pressed against Kuroro as he woke up, as he looked down he saw the blonde cuddled up against him for warmth. Smirking he kissed the blondes head and hugged him back.

"Nn…" he felt the blonde stir

Kurapika blinked and noticed he was hugging something very warm, it had been cold last night so in attempt to get warm heat he hugged something- rather _someone. _Noticing that he had shared a bed with someone his eyes snapped open and- yup, in front of him was another body and he was hugging it. It felt so comfortable thought- wait snap out of it! He thought as he pried himself off the man and jumped off bed

"How curious" Kuroro smirked and sat up bed

"You even had the guts to hug me!" Kurapika snapped

"Well, you had the guts to cuddle with me despite you hating me that much, yes?"

"It- Ugh, never mind" The Kurutanian sighed in defeat and dressed in the maids dress, groaning

**Day 2!**

"Kurapika" a baritone voice called out

"What?" a blonde head popped out from the door to the right of him

"I wanna try something, come here" he made a come here motion

"What is it?" Kurapika stood infront of him crossing his arms

"turn around" he said swirling his finger

"Wha- _Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!_" he screamed when he felt pleasure on his tail as it was pulled

"I knew it, the tail is also connected to your nerve system…how sensitive are you?" he smirked and stroked his back

"Shut up…" the blonde blushed furiously and stomped off to another room while the other chuckled

**3****rd**** day!**

"Hey…" Kuroro called out

"What is it now?" Kurapika huffed

"Let's go outside shall we?" he smiled

"I don't like that smile of yours…" Kurapika glared at him a bit but went on ahead

As soon as they reached York Shin city, Kuroro placed a black leash around his neck and practically dragged him around the city, causing them a few stared from other people and requests if they can take a picture from fujoshis.

"Let's go to the café…" Kuroro suggested

"Wait I have a ques-Ah!'' Before he could ask his question he was dragged into the café

The café wasn't that bad, they sold good products, freshly made tea and coffee aroma filled the air, the music wasn't half bad either. They both sat at the corner with the cushioned seats and they were served, mind the few giggles of the few fujoshi workers, everything was practically normal!

"Now, after dragging me everywhere… I have a question" Kurapika looked at him with pissed eyes

"What is it? Are you going to ask why I put you on a leash and dragged you everywhere?" Kuroro placed his chin on his hand and sighed "The question to both answers is because I wanted to, theres nothing you can do about it, yes?" he teasingly poked his cheek

"But-"

"No buts…"

"You bastard"

"I am flattered"

They day went on without any problems…minus the fact that some guys hitted on Kurapika and Kuroro got a tad bit jealous, sending his deathly aura they ran away.

**Day four!**

It was a new day for the both of them and Kurapika sat in bed huffing and muttering 'why the hell is he doing this to me?' and some 'he's such a bastard' and 'why can't he leave me alone?' and don't forget 'whoever sent this dare, I swear I'll find them and have my revenge' he smiled at the last thought and he didn't notice the hand that slid by his waist…until now

"What the…Oi! Let go of me!"

"Nope…"

"Why not?" Kurapika struggled from the grip as it tightened

"Because I don't want to…just stay in bed…" he lazily said as he slept on his lap

"You've got to be kidding me…" the blonde muttered, poking his cheek he knew he was asleep "Damn notorious bastard" the kurutanian rolled his eyes and somewhat pulled Kuroro on the bed. '_Why is he so heav- unff!' _Before he could even finish what he was thinking, he was sandwiched on the bed with a heavy body on top of him. He groaned slightly and pushed him off where he landed on his side, when he was asleep it seemed like he hasn't done anything wrong AT ALL. Kurapika wanted to believe it, but nope.

"I don't think I can- _gfffhhh…_" Before he can even finish it, Kuroro wrapped an arm around him and pinned him down. Again

"Get off…Oh yeah you're asleep" the blonde face palmed in his mind and tried to pry away- but nope!

"I hate you so much right now…" the blonde cursed as he snuggled up, seeing he doesn't actually have a choice

"Good night" the baritone voice whispered in his ear

"its morning you bastard…" the blonde's face was 5 shades of red as he cuddled closer

**Day 5~!**

"I'm going out" Kurapika announced as he was about to go out the door

"I'll go with you" Kuroro called from upstairs

"No, you just stay here" the blonde held the knob of the door

"I insist," bigger hands were placed over Kurapika's, a short gasp and as he looked up he saw Kuroro smiling "why are you going out anyway?" he asked

"I have to buy something, the food here didn't last, and we just need 2 days so I won't be long" Kurapika explained

"I'm still going with you" he said grabbing a black jacket and trotting out the house

"Fine…" Kurapika huffed and went out, locking the door he was swept up from his feet "Wha?! Put me down!"

"Nope, now where off too?" sure, he felt the stares on them but countered them with a scarier aura.

"I..but… nn.." Kurapika groaned and crossed his arms "To the market down the street"

"Okay, off we go then" Kuroro then magically slipped his jacket on while carrying the kuruta and headed to the down street.

When arriving, a lot of store vendors greeted them with food, garments, etc. They paid no mind and went to the market, Kuroro placed the kuruta down and grabbed the things he needed, Kurapika could feel stares at him, making him uncomfortable. Kuroro could also feel stares at his kuruta and could only chuckle that he was uncomfortable, but hell did he give off a scary aura making the people stare look away in terror. Paying at the cashier… was an odd turn of events.

"Hello and Good morning! Do you have an eco-bag?" the cashier asked

"Oh, no I'm sorry" The kuruta bowed in apology

"No need, I'll give you a discount" the cashier offered with a smile- did I mention it was a she?

"A discount?" the kuruta asked in confusion

"Well, you're cute in that. I thought it might be fair" After handing 2 green eco-bags she smiled "You have 50% discount, so you can pay half. Don't worry about it" she giggled

"Ah, is that so? Thank you very much then" after paying the kuruta was swept up, bags between his lap and chest. The chashier found it cute and giggled, making the kuruta flush furiously and hiding his head against his chest. When they got home, Kuroro finally put Kurapika down and the blonde hurriedly went in the kitchen to avoid more of these tricks he's playing.

**DAY 6!**

One more day… Kurapika kept telling himself _one more day I'll be out of here and away from him_. He tapped his fingers on the wooden table for he had nothing else to do, he had to admit. He was bored without doing anything. Getting up, he went to the balcony and stared at the landscape. It was really nice, refreshing air, cool breeze, a warm breathe- wait what? He felt a whisper of 'Bored aren't you?' and backed away

"Wha?!" He yelled in surprise

"I noticed you were bored. One more day to go huh?" Kuroro rested his chin on his shoulder

"Hmm…" Kurapika was lost in thought

"Thinking something deep?" he poked his cheek teasingly

"Yeah, why go through all this just for a mere dare?" he wondered out "I mean, we're supposed to be enemies right?" his eyes downcast

"Well, I guess your thirst of revenge died down" Kuroro shrugged and hugged him from behind "How about, I help you find the scarlet eyes?"

Silence surfaced until Kurapika faced him, but Kuroro was still hugging him so their faces were inches apart. Not to mention the blush the kuruta had on.

"What are you planning? Killing me after I find all of my brethren's eyes?!" he snapped

"It's nothing like that." The spider head sighed and inched his face closer "I want to do it as as an apology, okay?"

"Wait- what?" he was taken aback from the words he had uttered out

"I said I wanted to do it as an apology, I'll also give the ones I have" he shrugged

"Y-you have some of the scarlet eyes?" Kurapika looked at him with slight shock

"Yes, I have around 5 of them I think? 5 or 6 I don't remember bu- huh?" he felt a grip, and hands clawed slightly on his grey wool shirt

"Please…give them to me after this week…" he said softly

"Of course…" he hugged back

And all the bystanders went 'Aww' in their head not wanting to bother them and went off to mind their own business

**Day 7 a.k.a. last day!**

Kurapika and Kuroro were in the same room, fixing their belongings into the suitcase they had used to arrive here. After their talk yesterday, they both felt relieved that they trusted each other- too bad they're going to turn back on how they were when they get back.

"Kurapika?"

"What, Goshujin-sama?" he looked back, tail and ears going down

"Ever notice your hair is an inch long?" he walked over to his and brushed some of his bangs

"I…didn't notice"

"Also your height grew, who knew you would grow up that fast in a week?"

"Well..uh…" Kurapika was at loss of words, not knowing what to reply

"Oh and for the last day…" he kissed him and pulled away smiling on his reaction.

"Don't do that…well I'll be cleaning the house before we leave" he said prying him away and grabbing cleaning materials and putting gloves on.

In the middle of the day, Kuroro bumped into Kurapika and kissed him, making the blonde flustered and walk away leaving the man to chuckle. They met again on the end of the stairs and Kuroro made Kurapika bend a bit and kissed his back, tail going up, flustered face he left again making him smile. This continued on until evening, where they would leave at exactly 8:00. He met him in their room, pulling him down and pinning him on bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Teasing you I guess" he simply said and kissed his neck, going down the collarbone making the blonde go red.

"D-Don't"

"If you insist…" he nodded and let him go "Today's the last day, how about one last kiss while you're still in that?"

"If you haven't noticed, you kept on kissing me everywhere every time we met in the house or counter each other" the blonde snapped

"Oh, but I wouldn't just kiss you" He then grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply,

The blonde squirmed a bit under the sudden kiss but relaxed, he felt something wet poke his bottom lip, it felt as if it wanted to enter to he opened his mouth and a tongue battle emended. They both fought over dominance but the spider head won and took over, exploring the wet cavern. It tasted sweet, must've been from the cakes he's been eating every afternoon. Finally letting go to catch their breath, Kurapika looked the Kuroro with softened eyes and smiled.

"Thank you"

"Why the thanks?"

"I haven't experienced this, so I guess thanks for letting me experience it?"

"You're welcome, we should do it again sometime" Kuroro suggested

"I rather not" Kurapika rejected

"Eh?" he wined

END

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FINALLY DONE! HALLELIJIA! OH WHATEVAAA~ sweet mother or Jashin, well yeah that's all good bai! Get ready for more fan service de su~!


End file.
